


Don't be cautious, Don't be kind

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, F/F, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, No Aftercare, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roxanne is a bad person, Surprise! More Butt Stuff from me, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: Roxxanne and Cassandra have a moment alone in the forest.Title from CopyCat by Billie Eilish, great song for this pairing in general.





	Don't be cautious, Don't be kind

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use this fic as a good BDSM reference freaks and geeks. I sincerly doubt that theres wiki for BDSM in the Claymore Universe so... proceed with caution. 
> 
> Roxanne refers to Cassandra as 'kitten' or 'kitty', basically as their agreed petname for her during scenes.

Cassandra was different from the others.

She had blushed a pretty pink with a smile. She seemed intimidated by you, despite your lower rank. After a few rolls in the hay, you understood more or less what she had wanted from you. Something she had a hard time asking for.

Control. She silently begged you to make a mess of her. It was refreshing to be in charge in such a way. Uranus had been all clumsy touches and too much sloppy kissing. Neideen was aggressive in her own suave way, but soft at heart. Elizabeth had rejected sex altogether, saw you as more of a student.

Cassandra did not want softness, or romance. So you would give her what she wanted until she gave you what you wanted.

The role slips on easily, like a second skin. You’ve played seductress, you’ve played friend, etc. Now you got to play ma’am, sometime Mistress, depending on the scene.

You circled slowly around to her back and bent to bring your lips close to her ear, mussing her hair with your hands. You watch closely as she trembles slightly, fiddling with her hands as though she's dying to touch you. You lick slow and languidly up the shell of her pointed ear. You take the tip in and treat it like a chew toy, then roll your tongue over it to soothe. She whimpers and squirms. 

You release her ear and stand up straight, coming around to her front. Her eyes are filled with a desperation to please that makes you want to vomit.

You grab a fistful of her hair and tug back with such force that she cries out. “What do you want first kitten?”

She doesn’t answer right away so you tug on her hair again. “Kitty, I’m asking you something.”

“Anything, please.” she says, voice high and pathetic.

"Anything?”

“Anything!”

Releasing her hair, you step back. You twirl your index finger and she follows her cue, turning around so her back is facing you, leaning down so her hands and knees are in the grass. Her head hangs low, shame coloring her face. You kneel behind her. She’s so sensitive she flinches slightly when you hands brush against the inside of her thighs. “Ah ah, lemme see.” You scold her lightly, rasping your short nails against her skin.

You open her up to inspect. Her wetness clinging to your fingers and her thighs. Her clit peaks from its hood, swollen with arousal. You break when you watch her clench around nothing and grant her wish, sliding in with two fingers.

Cassandra’s body roils as you stroke her insides thoughtfully, watching her back arch and her hips thrust back. She groans and throws her head back when you twist your hand to rub at her clit with your thumb. She’s too blissed out to notice your other hand draw back.

Cassandra yelps when your other hand connects with her buttock, clamping down on your fingers. You lightly rub over the pinked skin. “You did say anything, didn’t you.” throwing in a dark chuckle that makes her shudder. “Did you mean it though? Or did you lie.”

Not a beat passes before she says “I meant it.”

You hook your fingers and grind them into her frontal walls so that she sobs. You shift so that you are more to her side. You lay open mouthed kisses along her back, nipping occasionally. You twist your hand again.

Cassandra jerks, but says nothing with your slick thumb against her asshole. You smirk when she gasps your name, low and wanting. “You trust me kitten?” She nods jerkily and your blood rushes at the permission. “It might hurt.” She doesn’t reply, only pushes back against your hand.

You rub teasing circles around the hole, letting her relax. “You know why I like doing this?” you ask her, though the answer is already clear.

“I- I don’t know.” Her words end in a moan as you prod instead of rub.

“Because it's embarrassing, and filthy. But I still know you’ll take it.” Her fists clench in the grass, arms shaking with the weight of your words and her own submission.

Heady with permission, you slide your thumb in carefully. She hisses, most likely at the burn of stretch. You slide a third finger into her other hole to compensate for the pain. For the most part you barely move your thumb.

Her moans ring out openly, her head almost in line with her hands, practically in the dirt. You laugh at the sight and she quiets a bit.

“Kitten.” you say, with a tone of warning in your voice. “C’mon. Let me hear you.”

She defiantly shakes her head. “Why not? I bet you’d love to have another warrior stumble upon this. The esteemed Number One of the Organization, offering herself up. Hmmm?” Cassandra shivers.

“Bet you’d love for them to see you bring yourself so low. Bet you’d love to have them humiliate you as well.” You start to feel her crack, spasming around your hand.

You whisper even quieter. “ Wouldn’t you want to serve them? Like the pathetic little kitten you are. Lap up their cunts and drink up. Have them see you for what you really are.” Was the final straw as she sobbed, little tears falling to the dirt. Her whole body quaked with the force of the orgasm, twitching well after you stopped moving your hand.

“I’m going to pull out, Cass.” You warn her. When you do, she sighs shakily. You grab your water canteen to wash off your dirty hand. When you look back over at her, Cassandra is sitting up, arms wrapped around her knees, her red flush fading from her body.

“You alright? Wasn’t too much this time?” You ask teasingly.

“Yes I’m fine. Thank you for indulging me, Roxxanne.”

You rise to set off, you ruffle her hair as you pass her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but you keep walking. Your territory awaits you.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Every Villian Is Lemons


End file.
